


Perfect

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Nursery Rhymes, Fairy Tales, and Songs [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, M/M, based on an ed sheeran song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Roxy was eight years old when she first met the princess of Sweden. From there, it's a tale as old as time.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so [Perfect](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Vv-BfVoq4g) has come on my radio a million times since it's come out, I had to write something, and I needed more practice with the women of Kingsman who aren't Daisy, so I decided to write this. I rather like it, took me long enough to write, I'm going to have this song stuck in my head for years.

I found a love for me  
Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead  
Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet  
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me

* * *

“Hi!”

Tilde blinked, she hadn’t heard the other girl approaching, but it wasn’t like much could happen in the palace, especially since none of the guards were reacting.

“Hello,” Tilde returned, a bit cautiously. She didn’t particularly get a chance to interact with children her age, especially ones as bright as the girl in front of her. “I’m Tilde, I don’t think I got your name.”

“I’m Roxy,” the other blonde said with a bright smile. “Well, actually Roxanne, but my parents are the only ones who call me that. What are you reading?”

“History books,” Tilde answered. “It’s part of my schooling.”

“Do you go to regular school?” Roxy asked, sitting next to Tilde, trying to read the book but having little success as it was written in Swedish.

“No, my parents bring in tutors to teach me. What are you doing here?” Tilde asked, “Normally people in the palace are accompanied by a guard.”

“My parents said we had to come here for some reason, and I slipped my guard,” Roxy said with a shrug. “They never show you the interesting places. I bet you know loads of interesting places around here, could you show me some?”

“I suppose,” Tilde said with a smile. “I was just finishing up here anyway.”

Roxy beamed brilliantly, bouncing up as Tilde marked her place in the book and leading the way out of the room.

They were found two hours later, in the kitchens, having convinced one of the cooks to teach them how to bake cookies.

Roxy’s parents were horrified, Tilde’s were glad she’d found a friend.

* * *

'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes, you're holding mine

After their first meeting, Roxy almost spent more time in Sweden than she did in England, spending every spare moment from the ages of eight to eighteen in the palace until she knew the palace as well as Tilde did. She even had her own room, right next to Tilde’s, with a conjoining door that was never shut when Roxy was there.

Tilde turned eighteen a whole month before Roxy did, and for the first time since they’d been opened, the doors between Roxy and Tilde’s rooms closed as Tilde went through her first heat. Roxy slept on the floor in front of the door for the whole week. 

That’s how Tilde found her the morning after her heat ended, curled up in a nest of blankets right next to the door. She rolled her eyes fondly at her friend and joined her in the nest, something she hadn’t done since they were ten.

“You okay?” Roxy murmured quietly when Tilde had arranged herself.

“I’m fine,” Tilde responded, just as quietly. “Took the world’s longest shower.”

“I heard the pipes,” Roxy paused. “I’m not looking forward to that next month.”

“Who says you’re going to present as an omega?” Tilde asked. “You could be a beta, or maybe even an alpha.”

Roxy snorted. “It’s not worth it to even think about it, Tilde,” she said, “Do you know how rare female alphas are? And nobody in my family’s presented as a beta in at least five generations.”

“It’s always possible,” Tilde insisted, snuggling further down into the nest of blankets. “Now I’m going to take a nap, I’m absolutely exhausted.”

Roxy hummed softly, pulling a blanket over the both of them before settling down next to her friend and falling asleep next to her friend. It was the most decent sleep either of them had gotten all week.

* * *

Roxy’s parents wanted her home for her eighteenth birthday. It would be the first birthday she’d spent on English soil since her eighth.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can,” Roxy promised, something in her chest tightening at the thought of leaving Sweden.

“I know,” Tilde said from where she was watching Roxy pack. “Besides, it’s not like we can’t still email.”

“Right,” Roxy said with a short nod, zipping up her backpack and slinging it over her shoulders. “Walk me out?”

“Of course,” Tilde stood, straightening her clothes before walking with Roxy to the front of the palace. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too,” Roxy said, wrapping Tilde in the biggest hug possible before getting in the car that was waiting to take her to the airport.

* * *

For the entire week leading up to Roxy’s eighteenth birthday, Tilde’s phone is constantly in her hand as she messages the other girl. She expects the radio silence the week after her birthday, but after two weeks, Tilde is worried. After sending one last message to Roxy’s email, she calls the home phone number Roxy had left her.

“Morton residence,” a female voice Tilde’s never heard before answers the phone.

“I’m calling for Roxanne Morton,” Tilde replies, “I’ve been trying to get in contact with her for a week and she hasn’t responded.”

“Miss Morton no longer lives here,” the voice says. “She’s been sent to live with a distant relative, I’m afraid.”

Tilde freezes. “Do you have a number I can reach her at?” she finally asks.

The woman on the other end of the line hesitates. “Mr. and Mrs. Morton have said I’m not to tell you that, your Highness. But,” she says before Tilde can protest. “Miss Morton always spoke highly of you. She’s staying with her uncle, her father’s brother in London.” The woman gave her the phone number. “If you do get a chance to talk to her, please let Miss Roxy know that not all of us believe the same things her parents do.”

“I will,” Tilde said, clutching the paper that she had written the phone number on. “Thank you.”

The call ended abruptly on the other end, but Tilde didn’t give it much more thought as she dialed the number the woman had given her.

“Spencer residence, Percival speaking,” a tired man’s voice answered.

“I’m calling for Roxy,” Tilde said, voice rising a bit at the end. “I was told this is where to reach her.”

“Who can I tell her is calling?”

“Tell her it’s Tilde.”

If the man was startled by the fact that the princess of Sweden was calling his niece, he didn’t show it, and a few minutes later, the phone was picked up again. 

“Tilde?” Roxy answered the phone hesitantly.

“Roxy,” Tilde sighed. “I was so worried, what happened?”

“I’m an alpha,” Roxy said with a bitter laugh. “God, what kind of shite luck. I’m just lucky Uncle Percy and Uncle James were willing to take me in. I didn’t even know Uncle Percy existed. He and Father haven’t spoken for years because he’s a male omega.”

“Do you want to come back?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Roxy sighed. “I...I wasn’t sure you’d want me to come back. I wasn’t able to message you because I left my phone at my parents’ house, so I couldn’t message you.”

“Of course I want you to come back, why wouldn’t I?”

“Because female alphas are unnatural,” Roxy said in a small voice.

“You know how much bullshit that is,” Tilde retorted instantly. “Come on, Rox, come home.”

“I will,” Roxy promised. “I swear I will, but it might not be for a while.”

“Don’t stay away too long.”

* * *

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight

* * *

It takes Roxy four years to return to Sweden. She and Tilde message the entire time, up until two days after Roxy’s Uncle James dies and Roxy goes into some sort of military training.

“I don’t want you to get hurt,” Tilde says softly during one of their late-night phone calls, this one the night before Roxy has to leave.

“I won’t,” Roxy says. “Uncle Percy and Uncle James were both military, and everyone knows they’re more my parents than my biological parents were.”

“You’ll be careful, won’t you?”

“Of course,” Roxy promises. “I’ll come home after this, and I’ll tell you everything, okay?”

“You better,” Tilde says. This is the first time Roxy as promised to come home in four years, so Tilde knows she means it. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Roxy admits, voice small. “I’ve got to go.”

“Get some sleep,” Tilde agrees. “Call me as soon as you can.”

“I will.”

* * *

Six months after Roxy begins her training, Tilde is kidnapped by a madman with a lisp. She is kept in a room just big enough for a bed. She’s afraid she’s going to go mad before she gets rescued. She has no question that she’s going to be rescued, it’s a given in her mind, especially with the secret military training Roxy is going through. 

When she’s been held in the cell for six months, something happens. There’s so much commotion in the hallways outside she can barely hear herself think as she bangs on the door.

When the noise calms down, the slot window opens to show a man about her age.

“Ain’t you Rox’s princess?”

“You know Roxy?” Tilde asks sharply.

“Blonde, ‘bout a head shorter than me, alpha, that sound like her?”

“Is she safe?” Tilde asked, not bothering to answer him.

“Safe as any of us are,” the man answered. “I’ll let her know you’re here,” he pauses, head tilting to the side before pulling a pair of glasses out of his jacket pocket. “Put these on, they’re more than just regular specs.”

Tilde takes the glasses, putting them on to see a white winter scene instead of the cell she’s all but memorized. “Hello?” she asked, adjusting the glasses.

“Merlin, who’s that?” she hears Roxy’s voice before the view switches to a split screen, a bald man with thick-framed glasses on one side and Roxy, her hair loose around her face, on the other.

“Eggsy found someone we thought you might like to talk to. I’ve got the two of you on a separate line from the mission, if you need us, you know how to connect the lines, Roxy.”

The bald man disappears and Roxy is all Tilde can see.

“Tilde?” Roxy sounds like she can’t believe it. “Where…?

“I’ve no bloody idea, Roxy,” Tilde sighs. “I haven’t left this room in six months, I’m going mad and I’m a mess.”

“You’re the best thing I’ve seen in my life, Tilde,” Roxy countered. “I’ll be there as soon as I can, but I don’t know when that’ll be.”

“As long as it’s not four years this time.”

Roxy laughed so hard, Tilde thought she might make herself sick.

* * *

Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own

* * *

“That’s mental,” Tilde sighs when Roxy finishes telling her about her new job.

“Isn’t it?” Roxy says with a laugh. “I’ve no idea why I agreed to it, but here we are.”

“Well I’m glad,” Tilde said, leaning into Roxy, “Who’d have saved the world otherwise?”

“I’m sure Eggsy and Merlin would have managed something.”

“Everyone knows men are useless without us women.”

“Maybe,” Roxy said, looking across the cabin to where Eggsy had fallen asleep in his seat. “He’s had a lot going on lately though, don’t be too rough on him. He lost his mate last night.”

“Poor thing,” Tilde murmured, watching him as well. “What about you, find a mate while you were at your military training?”

“No,” Roxy said quietly. “There’s only one person, one omega, I’ve ever had any interest in.”

“You’ve never mentioned anyone to me,” Tilde said, turning to look at Roxy.

“Never knew quite what to say,” Roxy admitted.

“Just say it,” Tilde insisted. “I’m your best friend, Roxy. If you can’t say it to me, who can you say it to?”

Roxy stays quiet for another moment longer before she sighs. “It’s you, Tilde. It’s always been you. I’ve loved you since we were kids.”

It takes Tilde a moment to process that, but when she does, she bursts into a smile, leaning in and pressing a light kiss to Roxy’s lips. “I love you too,” Tilde murmured when she pulled away. “And I think my parents knew this was going to happen.”

Roxy let out a startled laugh before pulling Tilde back in for a quick kiss. “I love you, so much.”

* * *

We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes

* * *

“Long day in the office?” Roxy asked when Tilde came into their room, slamming the door behind her.

“I get that some laws are there for a reason,” Tilde sighed, relaxing slightly as Roxy started rubbing her shoulders. “But other ones are just stupid.”

“What is it this time?”

“We can’t get married.”

“What?” Roxy moved so that she could look at Tilde. “Why not?”

“Because you aren’t titled, we’re both women, and you don’t have Swedish citizenship.”

“There has to be some way around it.”

“There is one way,” Tilde said, biting her lip. “If I was pregnant, and since we’re mated, they’d have to let us get married. There’s no way the Swedish heir could be born out of wedlock.”

“It’s a bit earlier than we were planning on having kids, isn’t it?” Roxy murmured. “We don’t have to get married right now, you know.”

“But I want to. With your job, you never know when you’re going to go out and not come back home. I don’t want anyone to say we weren’t each other’s.”

“Alright,” Roxy agrees. “Alright.”

“Thank you,” Tilde said, surging up to press an almost desperate kiss to Roxy’s lips. 

“Of course,” Roxy murmured, “Come on, let’s get started on that then, shall we?”

Tilde laughed as Roxy led the way to their bed. “What about dinner?”

“We’ve got time,” Roxy assured her, “We’ve got all the time in the world.”

* * *

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight

* * *

“You two went at thing a bit backwards, didn’t you?” Eggsy said, helping Roxy adjust her jacket.

“We wanted to wait a few years to have a kid, you know,” Roxy told him. “And you have absolutely no room to talk. How old is Daisy now?”

“Alright, alright,” Eggsy laughed. “Come on, we’re due at the altar.”

“Thanks for being here with me, Eggsy,” Roxy said as he opened the door, letting her lead the way to the altar.

“Nowhere else I’d rather be,” Eggsy assured her as they reached the altar, getting in position just in time, the bridal march beginning to play as soon as they were settled.

“Oh my God,” Roxy gasped quietly when the doors opened for Tilde to pass through. She looked like everything Roxy could have ever dreamed of. Her dress looked like it was made of mostly lace, and the cut of it managed to accentuate her still rather small baby bump. It had only appeared in the past few days, causing stress for the dressmaker and wonder for both Roxy and Tilde. “You look absolutely beautiful,” Roxy murmured when Tilde reached the altar, “Just like always.”

Tilde smiled, taking Roxy’s hands in hers. “You do too, I love those suits.”

Roxy smiled and they both turned to face the minister.

* * *

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight

* * *

“I hate tradition,” Roxy groaned, pacing the hallway. “That’s why Tilde had to be pregnant when we got married, you know.”

“I know,” Eggsy murmured, watching Roxy as she paced. “You’re going to to be exhausted before this is all over, then where will you be?”

Roxy gave him a glare before continuing to pace.

Eggsy shrugged, going back to his phone, Roxy had seen his screen a few minutes ago, it was a split screen between the nanny cam in Lee’s favorite teddy bear and the security camera in Harry’s infirmary room. 

Five minutes later, Roxy froze when the door to the room she’d been pacing in front of opened. “Are they alright?” Roxy asked frantically.

“They’re both fine,” the midwife said soothingly. “Mother and son, both absolutely fine.”

“Can I…?”

“Go right in,” the midwife said with a fond smile, moving out of the doorway so that Roxy could go in.

Tilde was sitting up in bed, looking tired but happy, the baby nursing at her chest. “Come meet your son, Roxy.”

Roxy crossed the room in a daze, sitting carefully on the edge of the bed. “So what were you thinking, on the name front?”

“I like James,” Tilde said, “As a middle name.”

“Augustus, for the first name, then?”

“Augustus James,” Tilde agreed. “I like it.”

Roxy hummed softly, pressing a kiss to Tilde’s temple and the top of Augustus’ head. “I love you,” she murmured. “Both of you, so much.”

Tilde smiled warmly, leaning into Roxy. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
